Appliance Meets Application
by InsanelyUnsane
Summary: George wasn't joking when he said he was going to send Ginny a toilet seat.


**Authors Note:**

So I was re-reading The Sorcerer's Stone, and I came across the toilet seat joke. I couldn't resist. I think that this story is a bit rushed, and I tried to fix it, but it's hard to once you've already written the whole story. *In other words it's really annoying and I don't feel like it*

And I apologize if the paragraph spacing is messed up. I'm on my IPod, so it's hard to tell. If it is, let me know in a review and I'll try to fix it. I edited this at a pretty late time so there will probably be some mistakes.

But without my further ramblings, here's the story. :P

* * *

The darkness was avid in the red and gold common room. It was the first day of term and nearly everyone was asleep, to be guaranteed rest for lessons. Even though the school year just started, the teachers, save Professor Binns, weren't likely to be any more lenient if students were to doze off in the middle of being instructed. Most notably Snape, who was known to be particularly nasty to all not from his own House, Slytherin. He had a tendency to turn a blind eye when one of his own did something wrong, and many were convinced it was so he didn't look bad in front of the other teachers.

Only two were up at such a late hour, and they were far from concerned about lessons or teachers. No, they were planning ways to cause strife among the faculty and students. But first they had a very important mission to undertake, one that would definitely get them an earful from their mother; they were going to send their younger sister, Ginny, a toilet seat. When the idea was introduced George had assured his mother that he was just pulling her leg, and had no attentions of actually going through with it. But, he had thought it over and realized that it wasn't such a bad idea. It would amuse Ginny, who was still upset about not being old enough to attend Hogwarts, and his twin, Fred, was more than happy to oblige when asked to help with his ingenious plan.

When the time came, the two grinning, identical faces exchanged looks. The Weasley twins headed stealthily out of the common room and past the Fat Lady, who made sure they were aware she wasn't pleased with them for being awoken at such an hour. Despite their loud personalities, Fred and George were careful not to make too much noise, because Filch was sure to be patrolling the corridors, looking for any students out of bed. They weren't exceptionally worried about getting caught, but they weren't keen to the scenario either. It would set back their plans, if not be simply inconvenient to deal with the grumpy caretaker.

It took next to no time for the pair to reach the restroom. George quickly took a toilet seat from one of stalls and placed it around Fred's neck, to which he had blinked.

"I dunno, Georgie," he said, looking down at his new neckwear. "I've been told that I'm an autumn."

"That does make more of a winter statement," George allowed. "But I think it could work."

"Y'know, I think could make a clothing line," Fred agreed. "I could name it 'A Fiery Fiesta' or 'Appliance Meets Application'."

"I prefer the latter, to be honest."

The duo next headed towards the Owlery. The halls were still silent except for their footsteps, and the dull echoing that followed. When they finally arrived, they were not pleased to see that they weren't the only ones present. Snape stood in the middle of the Owlery, looking positively murderous. Next to him was a student, probably in his first year of Hogwarts, looking terrified as the teacher reprimanded him for being out of bed after hours. Fred and George dully remembered the student at the Sorting. A Hufflepuff, they thought he was.

"I'll distract him," George offered gleefully, happy for a chance to humiliate one of the most hated teachers in school. The most reasonable thing to do would be for them to wait until morning to send out the 'care' package, but the twins found pleasure in causing trouble.

Fred grinned and nodded while George took out his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"Densaugeo," he muttered under his breath.

Snape pulled his attention away from the student, and blinked in horror as his teeth started to grow at an alarmingly fast pace. The twins barely managed to hold in their snorts as Snape swept past both of them, the scowl on his face looking utterly ridiculous due to his condition. Pleased with their work they strode into the Owlery, simply waving a hand at the first years awestruck look.

"Now, Georgie, I believe we have an owl to send."

* * *

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she was still in notably low spirits. She was sometimes lonely when her brothers left for Hogwarts, since it left only her and her parents to stay at home. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but the Burrow was so empty and quiet without the usual bustle of her other siblings. Besides, it wasn't fair that she couldn't go to Hogwarts and they could. She didn't want to wait another year for her letter to come. She wanted to go to the famous magic school, and go to classes, and maybe even make friends.

She let out a yawn as she headed down the stairs to find her mother, Mrs. Weasely bustling around the kitchen. This was a fairly normal sight to see- though, to some, the magic used to speed up the process definitely wasn't. Ginny sat at the scrubbed wooden table, and had a plate placed in front of her the same time an owl swooped in, carrying a fairly large package.

Mrs. Weasely went to untie the letter while Ginny hopped up from her seat and went straight for the package. Ginny started to giggle as she unwrapped the package, but when the girls mother opened and read the letter, her face visibly stiffened.

_Ginny,_

_Enjoy your present, but try and keep it from mum. She'd send a Howler if she found out. Hope you appreciate the trouble we went through to get this- you should have seen the look on Snape's face! _

_- Gred and Forge_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was really fun to write overall. :P I feel like some of the characterization was off, but meh, whatever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
